


Dropping In

by metro_mania



Series: Fallout Stories [1]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Dancing, F/F, Fluff, all around cuteness, some violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 03:22:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10480977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/metro_mania/pseuds/metro_mania
Summary: In which Jasmine gets herself stuck and has to be saved.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick one-shot I wrote a WHILE ago and wanted to post. Enjoy!

“Shit, not now! Good god, why now!?” Jasmine shouted as she quickly ducked behind the nearest structure after her power armour ejected her.   
She never carried spare fusion cores with her, and the raider camp Piper had stumbled upon had too much promise of a good time to walk away. So, giving Piper the duo’s sniper rifle and checking to make sure her super sledge was still functional, she barreled into the camp and started bashing skulls.  
It was honestly going well for the first five minutes. The camp was in a panic as the metal monstrosity known as Jasmine wrecked havoc on the rather large band of raiders. However, after those five minutes of bliss came the all too familiar sound of an almost dead fusion core and the frantic panic of Jasmine to either find another one or get the hell out.  
“Ok,” she repeated over and over. “I’m sure there’s one in my bag,” Jasmine, now ducking under a nearby trailer, said to herself while searching her bag for a spare. Three raiders were now searching the area for the pilot of the empty power armour slumped against said trailer.   
“Dammit, why didn’t I buy some cores before we left,” Jasmine shouted. She quickly pulled out her laser rifle and shot the squad of raiders that were alerted by her annoyed outburst. Now she was stuck in the middle of a raider camp with little fire power and no rescue. Piper was still out there and could possible come to Jasmine’s aid, but there was no way she wanted Piper to risk her life for a pre-war relic such as herself.   
Deciding it would be best to just wait for nightfall, Jasmine crawled further underneath the trailer and got her laser rifle ready. Thankfully, the piles of ash from the three previous raiders had blown away in the wind, so no raiders would get suspicious if they walked by. Something, however, didn’t feel right for Jasmine. Since she began her assault on the camp, Piper had been supplying a steady supply of cover fire. Many times, Jasmine would be about to smash a raider with her sledge when Piper would pick them off.  
The air was now devoid of sniper rifle bullets. Piper must have seen Jasmine get ejected from her position on the ridge and bolted. Jasmine really didn’t blame her. The duo had an unspoken rule to bolt at any sign of danger and regroup at the nearest gas station. Maybe the raiders had seen her on the perch and gone after her. Jasmine only hoped that her partner was ok.  
The sun began to set in the sky, and Jasmine began to shiver from the cold breeze finding its way under her hiding spot. The raiders had now given up their search for her and were fiddling with her abandoned power armour.   
Jasmine was getting desperate at this point, fiddling with her rifle and pretending to shoot at the heads of the raiders that passed by. It was almost nightfall, and she would soon make a break for the exit.  
Suddenly, the ground shook as something large and heavy landed in front of Jasmine’s hiding place. Jasmine jolted up, hitting her head on a pipe above her and cursing loudly. The large object that landed in front of her had been a suit of power armour, and that suit was currently filling the three closest raiders to it with lead.   
Jasmine looked around frantically for an exit, but the only way out was forward. Suddenly, she realized that the suit of armour was grabbing her hand and pulling her out from under the trailer. She fought and swung her super sledge at the power armour, but she kept missing.  
The suit of armour slung Jasmine over her shoulder and started running from the camp. The night sky had finally come out in full force, sending the moon’s glow over the metal suit. Jasmine put two and two together as to who was piloting the armour, but she didn’t want to ruin the surprise. With a smirk on her face, Jasmine continued to try and free herself as the two reached their designated gas station.  
Slowly, the suit of power armour came to a stop and gently released Jasmine from its shoulder. Jasmine pretend to point her rifle at the figure in front of her, but couldn’t hold back her laughter and gratitude when Piper popped out of the armour. The two embraced under the flickering light of the dilapidated gas station.  
“Oh blue, I’m so happy that you’re safe! I was so worried!” Piper squealed while almost crushing Jasmine in her grip.  
“You were worried about me? I was wracked with grief when I noticed that you weren’t shooting anymore!” Jasmine’s grip matched Pipers.  
The two stood there, swaying together and gazing into each other’s eyes. The moon was high in the sky, and the stars provided the perfect backdrop to their dancing. There was a working radio in the gas station that was playing Blue Moon, allowing the two women to dance to the beat of the music.   
Quickly, Piper dipped Jasmine down and stole a quick kiss. The swift action startled Jasmine at first, but she quickly devolved into a blushing mess of laughter as the two continued to dance under the soft light of the silver moon. No gunshots, explosions, or cries of anguish could be heard. Only the soft music from the dilapidated, which was complete bliss for the couple.   
Slowly, the song faded out and the women split apart. Jasmine smiled at piper, still holding her hand as they came back to reality. The suit of power armour Piper was piloting was a piece of junk, so there were no objections when Jasmine had the idea to just ditch it.   
The two began their trek back to Sanctuary, hand in hand and with no free space between them.


End file.
